


(K) not Now

by FlamingInk



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole Haught, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Waverly Earp, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingInk/pseuds/FlamingInk
Summary: Waverly lay in bed, her usually sleek brunette curls sticking uncomfortably against her neck, cheeks, temples. They came together in ugly clumps, clinging to any and every part of her burning, overheated skin. Sweat lay against her in a thin shean; a glistening garden of dew across the entire expanse of a smooth, honeycomb landscape. She tossed and turned, fighting against the fever, twisting her hair into ever increasing knots.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 64
Kudos: 660





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to the Alpha/Omega set up, but have fallen in love with the dynamics of applying that to this couple. So if I've anything wrong, let me know! Otherwise, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> FYI, if I have incentive to write more, I doubt this will just be a one shot *hint* *hint*

Waverly lay in bed, her usually sleek brunette curls sticking uncomfortably against her neck, cheeks, temples. They came together in ugly clumps, clinging to any and every part of her burning, overheated skin. Sweat lay against her in a thin shean; a glistening garden of dew across the entire expanse of a smooth, honeycomb landscape. She tossed and turned, fighting against the fever, twisting her hair into ever increasing knots.

Waverly had been told her second heat would not be half as severe as her first had been. Her first heat had come unexpectedly. There had been no gentle knock at the door, no warning signs or symptoms. Her heat had instead engulfed her whole, quickly and cleanly, a Hellfire that encompassed her entire being. She had at first presumed she might be ill; her skin was over sensitised to the touch, Nicole's calloused fingertips drawing hisses from Waverly. Her temperate had been burning, her skin in competition with the constant ever burning surface of the sun. Only, instead of naueasu or stomach pains, an uncomfortable gnawing in the gut, Waverly had experienced something else. Coils of red, hot, almost unbearable heat radiated low in her groins, leaving her clit red and swollen, peaking out from between neat lower lowers. Her muscles hummed and thrummed, feeling tightly woven and full of tension, begging for pressure and pleasure. It had been unlike anything she had experienced in her life.

The second time was currently feeling no better. Waverly felt cheated. Lied to.

Nicole had held her hand, both physically and metaphorically, throughout her entire first heat. The protection of Black Badge, the Earps, Doc and Supernaturals was enough to keep any daring Alphas away. Waverly retained some of Nicole's scent, an undertone of something heady, barely a bitter aftertaste, but not even close to all. And what little remained was fast fading. Their relationship was new at the time of Waverly's first heat, a glint of shimmering orange light barely tipping across the horizon. Nicole felt comfortable to take care of her, to help Waverly with her demands, her needs, but would not allow her Alpha free roam. She would not mark, would not take, would not claim Waverly as her own. Waverly knew then, even then, that Nicole was to be her mate. But Nicole would not relent on the rules. Their agreement had been made whilst sober and they had agreed that since there was no going back upon officially marking and mating, it would be worth the wait.

This time, however, would be different. A bonding was inevitable. 

And Waverly had hoped that with the promise of an easier heat, she would be more in control even as Omega. Waverly had hoped she could control and savour more of the shared, intimate experience between the two. But she was fast beginning to understand that for now, whilst her heat gripped her tight and unrelenting, she was relying wholly on Nicole to take hold and control the situation, offer her some resemblance of relief - even if only temporary and short lived. It was Waverly's role to be submissive and her heat left her with very little choice. 

Waverly knew she'd had some warning this time around, at least. She'd wake, early hours of the morning, before the sun had begun to splash light across Purgatory, desperate to touch and be touched. Her skin, intermittently, had been highly sensitised, tingling. Her scent had strengthened treble fold; a mixtured scent that was both sweet and warm. And whilst Waverly was obtusely aware of this (her physical symptoms taking precidence), she had noted the way Nicole's nostrils flared when she returned from work, the pupils of her eyes dilating noticably. Waverly had also found herself nesting, hoarding plush pillows, beddings and blankets; the bed was now simply a giant place mat for an overabundance of soft furnishings, the bedroom a cave of fabrics and throws. The need, an insistent itch to hoard more, was particularly bad this morning, noted by Nicole as she worried around Waverly before leaving for work.

The pre-signs to heat had given chance for Nicole to adjust, too. She had stopped taking her suppressants over two weeks ago, evident in her possessive brooding over Waverly. She had been overly reluctant to leave their house, to even leave the nest Waverly had preoccupied herself with. Nicole had been extra attentive to Waverly, fretting over her, agonising over being apart. It was clear Nicole was pining for her Omega's heat; a year stretched between Nicole's last experience of heat as Alpha and she had not given herself the full satisfaction during that opportunity of truly marking, claiming Waverly as her own.

It brought back clear memories of just last night, of Nicole, eager to fulfil Waverly's request to have something to clench around; but just her fingers until heat begin. If there was any disappointment felt from Waverly, it was vanquished quickly as Nicole took care of her, fulfilled Waverly's desire to have something to clench around and hold inside her. And long after they'd been done, when Nicole's fingers were smooth and dry, she had brought them to her nose and inhaled. Waverly swore she could see the red head's eyes visibly darken, and she could definitely see a more than large bulge appear between her legs, beneath the loose fitting boxer briefs.

Had Nicole known today would be the day?

Waverly didn't know, and the thought of Nicole between her legs, staring up at her with dark eyes - two obelisks of a rare onyx - caused a hard clench in her stomach. She could still see the mischievous, domineering smirk across Nicole's smooth lips, the tip of her tongue just peaking from between her rosy lips to flick only teasingly across Waverly's clit.

Waverly groaned as another unbearably sharp spark of lightening lit her lower abdomen. She turned, curling into a tight feotal position, and buried her face into the soft furnishings surrounding her. 

Maybe she should have called Nicole; Waverly was, after all, still unclaimed. It was a danger her being here alone, even in Nicole's bedroom with Nicole's scent surrounding her. Nicole had told her to call, to reach out. But Waverly couldn't help but cling onto the hope that the intensity would in someway relent, that she would feel calmer and more centred, less overwhelmed. If she called now, Nicole would ask her why she hadn't called earlier; it would be very evident even over the phone just what state Waverly was in. She could message, but then Nicole would ring to ask why she had messaged instead of calling, with the same result calling to begin with would create. 

It felt like there was no way to win.

Waverly felt tears well in her eyes. Her body was restless, her toes and fingers curling and uncurling. Curling. Uncurling. Her skin was on fire, burning the surface of the comforters beneath her. It was impossible to control. The growing, insistent ache between her leg pressed her for attention, allowed her to focus on nothing else - and it was impossible to try and take care of herself. She had tried, over and over again. The unfurling low in her pelvis felt akin to painful cramps, insistent shooting pains to the space between her legs. She felt weak, foggy. Too hot.

Waverly tried to think on her feet, on impulse.

Shower. A cold shower.

Waverly sat up from her feotal position, feeling breathless and dizzy. She moved forward, sliding over the end of the bed and shuffling with as much pace as possible to the on-suite. She crawled into the generously sized glass cubicle, not bothering to close the glass door, and reached up for the shower settings.

"Cold," she muttered to herself. "Cold."

Waverly hissed as her wish was granted; a relentless cascade of water gushed from the overhead shower, each drop it's own magnanimous tear drop of ice. The brunette's highly sensitised skin rejected the impromptu short-term solution. The colder the water temperature became, the higher the heat beneath the surface of Waverly's skin became. Waverly was unsure if it was any better or any worse. Her skin felt cool to the touch, but the blood beneath boiled and gurgled.

This was not the solution to the overbearing, insistent ache her body craved.

"Waves?"

Something dropped to the floor with a clang downstairs. Then footsteps, increasingly quickening in pace and heavy as they ascended the staircase. The bedroom door richoeted off of the bedroom wall as it was swung open with force.

"Waves?"

The tone more demanding.

And then Nicole was stood at the bathroom door. Her eyes were dark, piercing, the muscles along her neck straining beneath the collar of her uniform. Her nostrils flared and her face took a wild edge that bred danger. Her fists were clenching into two heavy rocks, the peaks and knuckles white even in comparison to Nicole's porcelain skin. Her features were sharp and demanding.

Yet even as Nicole's Alpha screamed in agony, protesting vehemently against any constraint, the edges of Nicole's eyes softened. Waverly's scent was strong, hard to resist, and Nicole did her best to offer some comfort in the way of pheromones before she entered the bathroom.

"Cole."

"Jesus Christ, Waverly."

It was hard for Nicole to suppress any frustration that came from a place of possessive care, especially watching Waverly as she was. Wearing just one oversized shirt, Waverly's nipples stood as sharp peaks beneath the thin, white material. The hem had ridden to the very top of the brunette's thighs, leaving very little to the imagination. And even clearly drenched in cold water, Waverly's skin was glowing a soft pink.

"It just..." Waverly groaned, the reality of just having Nicole in the same room, her heavy and heady scent enveloping her, bringing afresh any feelings the water may have temporarily dampened. "Just came on so fast."

Nicole reached over and flicked the water off, her uniform absorbing the full force of the water simply just collateral damage. She tossed her hat to the side, out of the way and unceremoniously, and reached down. Nicole lifted Waverly with little effort, her hips pinning Waverly securely against the glass wall, ignoring the hiss as Waverly's still warm back pressed against the cold glass. Nicole used her hands to brush the brunette's hair away from her face, reading Waverly's expression and cradling her cheeks in the palms of her hands. 

"You're burning..." Nicole's voice was a growl.

It was impossible given their proximity for Nicole to resemble anything even remotely in control. She was engulfed by Waverly's scent in full force and she felt a shudder run along her spine. She could feel herself begin to sweat beneath her uniform, feel her skin growing hot, the fabric of her shirt absorbing heat and emphasising the change in her own temperature. Even in trying to assess Waverly, Nicole could feel her length grow and harden between her legs, could feel herself keening for the brunette. 

And it was clear Waverly didn't mind. 

Even as she absorbed the feeling of Waverly's temperature, Nicole felt Waverly lift her hips from against the shower wall, pressing herself against her. 

"Nicole..." it was barely a whisper. 

Nicole growled as she felt Waverly's hand slide between them and press against the front of her khakis.

Waverly muttered something beneath her breath, something Nicole was unable to pick up. But it didn't stop Nicole snarling as the brunette tightened her hold of the red head, her palm closing more acutely against Nicole through the front of her work pants. 

"Not like this..." Nicole was panting. 

Waverly whimpered, her back arching. She shook her head left to right desperately, her expression reading of a dire, unprecidented need. Her eyes pleaded with Nicole's, wide and innocent and so submissive. 

Nicole cursed under her breath. She refused to knot for the first time like this, would under no circumstances allow it. But she knew all too well how illusive any relief for Waverly would be without at least something. And Nicole was already more than hard and more than ready. 

"I'm not marking you here. And I won't knot here," Nicole was firm and clear. 

Waverly groaned, knowing the pulsating between her legs was not just seeking friction and something to wrap around, but was seeking the pleasurable stretch that came with knotting, that came with Nicole relinquishing the self-discipline she was holding so sternly over her own Alpha. Waverly's Omega needed not only the pleasure, but the pain. The ritual. The marking. The experience of being wholly and completely domineered by the Alpha currently staring down at her. 

"I need..." 

"I said, not here," Nicole stroked one hand over the expanse of Waverly's cheek, down to the column of her throat where it squeezed only lightly. "I know what you need," she husked. "But I am not doing that here." The antithises of the soft grip and gentle stroke combined with Nicole's stern words and dark expression made Waverly shiver. 

A whole new, blazing fire set low in Waverly's abdomen; a fresh inferno that made the previous torture pale in comparison. The fire blazed hot and high, stirred and started by the domineering presence of the Alpha. And there'd be only one with the power to have that fire stated and starved of oxygen. That too, would only come from the Alpha. The Omega inside of Waverly glowed like burning embers, hearing and knowing exactly what it wanted and knowing at least a large part could be provided. 

Waverly nodded her head. Her fingers relinquished their grip of Nicole and fast went to work on the officer's belt buckle, the clanging of metal echoing in the bathroom. 

Whilst Wavely's hands were busy, Nicole brought hers to the brunette's jaw line, pressing with gentle pressure to lift her face up. Her thumb slid against Waverly's bottom lip and Nicole delighted when Waverly suckled it between her lips. A growl rumbled from Nicole's chest and then she was replacing her thumb with her lips. 

The kiss was heavy and clumsy, teeth clashing and nipping. Nicole could feel Waverly tugging at her belt even as she nibbled at the brunette's lower lip. She wanted to be more attentive, wanted to feel that familiar dueling of tongues, but the feel of Waverly freeing the buckle and unzipping her pants was too much. She knew her length would soon be free, and not long after that, enveloped in the warm, slick heat Waverly would offer her. She could think of little else. 

Nicole pulled back at the sound of her zipper, knowing Waverly's current task was almost complete. Even then, even knowing Waverly would have her pants and breifs down in likely a dozen or so seconds, Nicole couldn't wait. She could feel the Omega's heat and desperation eminating from her in waves, could smell and sense it. She felt almost as desperate as Waverly. 

With the zipper out of the way, Nicole pushed both her pants and breifs down to below her knees, where gravity took over and carried them the rest of the way. They fell in a puddle around her ankles where they rested. 

Her hands then moved to the space between Waverly's legs. No underwear rested beneath the hem of the shirt. Her fingers slid into copious, wet heat - nothing a cold shower could take any credit for. Waverly mewled against her, reaching down and batting Nicole's hands away. Nicole at first took this as an act of defiance, her Alpha flared, and then Waverly was wrapping her fingers around the length of her cock, sliding from the shaft to the head, before bringing the tip to where she needed it. 

"Lift your leg."

Waverly did, a fresh wave of heat burning at her skin as Nicole brought her hand against the lifted thigh, coaxing her to wrap that one around her. It opened Waverly up to Nicole, left her very core exposed. The brunette brought her hand to Nicole's neck, raking her fingernails over the nape of her neck and tangling her hand in auburn hair. Her other hand wrapped around Nicole's waist, nails digging into flesh at her hip to bring her closer as Nicole pressed the head of her cock against Waverly. 

Nicole leaned in, a camoflouged moment of tenderness against all the need and desperation, to run her tongue along the length of Waverly's lower lip. And then the length of Nicole was sinking into the brunette, Waverly's walls already pulsing around her and pulling her in.

Nicole had to brace herself as Waverly tightened around her, splaying her free hand against the glass of the shower wall. She brought her forehead to rest against Waverly's as she punted her hips forwards, ensuring she was entirely buried within the brunette.

Waverly couldn't keep her eyes open. She wanted to watch Nicole looking at her, watch what she was doing to her, watch the red head's eyes darken further and her cheeks flush. But the pleasurable stretch as she took Nicole was all she could focus on, was all she could process. Her heat was just beginning, but already her walls were attempting to pull Nicole in deeper, tightening restrictively around her and attempting to keep her hostage within.

And then Nicole set the pace, pulling and thrusting, pulling and thrusting, knowing Waverly liked the shorter faster thrusts. Her hips rolled against Waverly, rolled into her and with her. Her face buried itself into the side of Waverly's neck, sharp teeth against sensitive skin, her Alpha already wanting to bite as thrusts quickened. She could feel Waverly's racing pulse beneath her tongue, nipped and growled. 

Nicole knew Waverly was already close. The smell, her heavenly scent. The way Waverly was already unable to match her tempo and keep her rhythm. The moaning, the painful pleasure of Waverly's fingernails digging into her flesh and pulling, scratching, clinging. But the angle wasn't right. How long had Waverly been desperate? Wet and wanting and waiting? How long had she been laying alone and craving something Nicole could so easily give her? 

But the angle still wasn't quite right, wasn't enough. Nicole did not want Waverly to wait longer than neccesary. 

So Nicole withdrew, hushing Waverly's protests quickly.

"Turn."

A fresh wave of wetness gathered as Waverly sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. She turned, pressing her forearms and chest against the glass, pushing her hips out for Nicole to take. She rested her forehead against the glass, rolling her hips, pushing them further backwards to find Nicole, unable to help herself.

A resounding growl, a dark sound from deep withing Nicole's chest, filled the bathroom in response. She brought the tip of her cock back to Waverly's entrance and thrust, slapping her pelvis hard against the round curve of the brunette's behind. She thrust and thrust and thrust, barely able to keep a hold of herself.

Nicole desperately tried to reason with herself, begged her Alpha to compromise and step in line. Give her Omega what she needed now, take her, fuck her, make her cum. But don't knot. Don't mark her, not just yet, not even when the nape of her neck is so easily within reach, when it would be so easy to lick the skin and then sink your teeth in. Wait until later, there's plenty of time, and then take her as you like, have her as you like. She'll let you take her in the traditional mating way, she'll beg on all fours, and you can bite, you can knot, and continue to as many times as she needs and you want. She'll be all yours. She'll smell of you, be filled by you, all yours. Just not yet. Just not now.

Nicole ground her teeth together, so close to howling, the self discipline she was forcing to be exerted over herself borderline painful. She picked up her thrusts, burying the length of her shaft inside of Waverly, bringing it out halfway, and burying it again. Over and over, the rhythm unrelenting and merciless, driven on by the crescendo of moans and cries from the Omega baring herself to her.

Waverly knew she couldn't resist the coming release much longer. Part of her wanted to, part of her Omega wanted to stay here as long as it took for Nicole to reach climax and force her to knot, to purposefully defy her. Part of her just revelled in having Nicole's length buried inside her, wanted to savour for as long as possible the pleasurable movement of her cock entering in and pulling out, each and every time the sensation only gaining in pleasure.

But it just wasn't possible.

As Nicole snaked a hand around Waverly, sliding into the space between the brunette's legs, Waverly knew this was it. Expert fingers reached for her clit, rolling and pinching, before simply pressing against her. With each thrust, each press of Nicole's pelvis against her, Waverly's own hips rolled, her clit grinding against the fingers so firmly held against her.

This was it.

Her legs began to quake beneath her, her neck arching as she felt every tendon and muscle pull, sucking in and growing almost silently, her body one whole, before it exploded like a supernova. 

Every nerve ending had a mind of its own as an explosion ignited inside of Waverly, each one singing a high hymm in its own rhythm and time. Her muscles spasmed, her walls clenching and unclenching, quivering and convulsing around Nicole.

And Nicole was forced to pull out quickly. It felt cruel, knowing from the high pitched mewl from Waverly that she was overly sensitive and it felt too soon. But Nicole did not want to risk a knot happening, and if she stayed any longer she knew it would be impossible to avoid. The length of her missed the brunette's tightening walls immediately, white hot heat pulsing along the length of her entire cock in stringent and severe protest. Nicole groaned, grinding her teeth together, knowing she was ever so close.

But then she remembered Waverly, gasping and shaking against the shower wall, her knees ready to buckle. Nicole moved swiftly, sliding one arm behind the brunette's knees and the other across the middle of her back and lifted. Waverly gasped, curling into the red head's chest even as another aftershock rode through her.

Nicole pressed her lips against Waverly's temple, her lips lingering there for a few seconds before she pulled them back. And then Nicole was carrying Waverly into the bedroom, into the nest of plush pillows and comforters and blankets that Waverly had made for them, where later they would knot, they would mark and they would truly become one another's. She whispered sweet nothings into Waverly's ear, her lips pressing frequent kisses against the side of her face.

When she was sure Waverly was comfortable, resting likely only momentarily before she'd no doubt need more, Nicole stripped. She would hold her lover, her adoring Omega, and do so tightly until she was able to serve her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's scent, sweet and warm and pungent, filled Nicole's nostrils; it filled her lungs and throat with arousal rich pheromones that sent her heart ricocheting against the brittle bones of of her ribs and send her pulse into a wild hurricane, beating without rhythm. The arythmic, hard beating of her heart sent her blood pressure into overdrive, momentarily paralysing her brain and leaving her momentarily disorientated. Any thoughts other than Waverly - her smell, her skin, her sweat, the growing wetness Nicole could sense between her legs - dissipated and Nicole was consumed without mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get what you asked for, guys. A second installment of nothing but WayHaught, Alpha loving.
> 
> Enjoy.

Nicole leant on her side, her elbow sinking into the many layers of soft furnishings, her hand supporting her cheek as she stared down at Waverly. 

If she hadn't of thought it was possible to both simultaneously want to fuck and cuddle someone, this moment had surely proven her wrong. Nicole felt an overwhelming desire to wrap Waverly up in her arms, scoop her up and hold her tight, hold her in her own private cocoon and shield her from any and everything. Her eyes shone of pure, unadulterated adoration, a desire to possess Waverly in an exclusively innocent way. This was their nest, that Waverly had painstaking fussed over for weeks, and the thought that Waverly had done it solely for them warmed Nicole in a way that did nothing to stimulate her sexual appetite. It was almost enough to bring tears to her eyes, that her Omega was already so sure of them, of their relationship and their belonging to each other. It was a wholesome eutopia that satisfied Nicole in a unique way. 

And yet, even as Nicole ever so gently tucked a loose lock of brown hair behind her lover's ear, there was an undercurrent of something darker and more carnal brewing beneath the surface.

Waverly stirred, her eyes moving beneath her eyelids. With a smile gracing her lips, Nicole tipped her head down and pressed a kiss to Waverly's forehead. The brunette was still more than warm, no doubt would still register as having a temperature, but the heat of her skin was nothing close to the simmering volcanic lava it previously impersonated.

Nicole stroked Waverly's cheek, cradling her lover's face delicately with her fingertips, whilst she waited. She felt she could lay here forever, watching as the fading light outside splashed across the sheets and Waverly's bare skin, the soft lighting of the lamp shade marking a soft, welcome glow against unmarred honeycomb skin.

Nicole found herself transfixed with the strength of love and adoration she held for Waverly, feeling her heart swell dangerously in her chest. Being given an occasion to unbashfully burn every contour and crevice of Waverly into memory came so infrequently, and Nicole relished the current opportunity to have Waverly in her bed as she did now. 

And the apex between her thighs told Nicole she was relishing the opportunity for more reasons than just that one.

The length of her cock stood strong and hard, white, hot heat pulsating the length from tip to base. Though it lay hidden beneath one of the many covers adorning the bed, the intensity of feeling and needing did not allow Nicole the chance to ignore its presence. It throbbed and gripped the entire region of Nicole's lower pelvis, holding it in a state of suspended, torturous fever. A fireball of tremendous heat rolled and undulated in her groins, ebbing and flowing and demanding attention.

She couldn't prevent her eyes from lingering against the strong muscles paralleling the brunette's neck, the soft bunches of muscle and flesh joining the shoulder and neck together. Nicole took in Waverly's strong jawline and the sleek clavicle protruding against honeycomb skin. How her gums ached and her cock throbbed...

"Nicole," Waverly stirred, her eyes fluttering open, two pools of hazel eyes meeting Nicole's through hooded lids.

Nicole hummed happily, her thumb tracing along her lover's bottom lip.

"I'm sorry."

Waverly's brows furrowed, her eyes reflecting a state of higher alertness. She reached out, stroking her hand through auburn locks, purposeful raking her nails firmly over Nicole's scalp. Nicole's neck strained as she leaned in to the attention, delighting in the shiver that ran along her spine as delicate fingers stroked over the sensitive hairs resting at the nape of her neck. 

"For what?" Waverly asked. 

Nicole released a breath she didn't know she was holding, the air jutting and scraping along her throat as she expelled it from her lips. 

"I think... I think your heat is so bad because I didn't mark you, or knot properly your first heat," Nicole admitted. Her eyes, though dark and black, clearly trying to subdue a more primal urge in order to talk, expressed sorrow. "I think your body is assuming you are still unmated." 

"So what are you apologising for, exactly?" Waverly asked. "Treating me respectfully? Helping me through my first heat with my best interest at heart? Putting your own needs aside to make sure nothing happened that one or both of us would regret?" 

Nicole shuffled uncomfortably, her eyes tracking to the side as she tried to accept the fact she should not feel any guilt. There were many occasions a chance presented itself during Waverly's first heat to knot, to mark, and many occasions where Waverly would have been more than content to submit and accept Nicole. If Nicole had accepted Waverly's persistence for what she had wanted, given in to the younger woman's request, perhaps the brunette's second heat would not feel quite so painful. 

As the red head's hips shuffled beneath the covers, she was reminded of her own predicament, the tip of her still throbbing cock sliding over the smooth skin of Waverly's thigh. Nicole hissed, pulling her hips back immediately, her hand now resting on the brunette's forearm clenching tight, nails digging into flesh. 

Waverly's scent, sweet and warm and pungent, filled Nicole's nostrils; it filled her lungs and throat with arousal rich pheromones that sent her heart ricocheting against the brittle bones of of her ribs and sent her pulse into a wild hurricane, beating without rhythm. The arythmic, hard beating of her heart sent her blood pressure into overdrive, momentarily paralysing her brain and leaving her temporarily disorientated. Any thoughts other than Waverly - her smell, her skin, her sweat, the growing wetness Nicole could sense between her legs - dissipated and Nicole was consumed without mercy. 

"Nicole," Waverly hooked her fingers beneath her Alpha's chin, bringing her gaze toward her and urging Nicole to open her eyes. "You did what was best for me, for my interests, you gave me what I needed back then, selflessly." Waverly's hand moved beneath the sheets. "So let me give you what's in your best interest right now, what you need right now." 

Nicole growled as she felt Waverly's warm fingers wrap around her stiff cock, and she watched as a crimson blush spread across Waverly's chest and up along her throat. 

Waverly had been too far gone in the shower to fully appreciate Nicole's length, too desperate to experience the Alpha in the only way she could take the edge off of the insistent burning coils deep in her groins. But holding the pulsing member delicately in her hand, Waverly became aware of its extreme length and girth. Nicole's rut was not new. 

"When did your rut happen?" Waverly asked, knowing the first she had been aware was the previous evening, when an unmistakable tent had pressed against the front of the red head's breifs. 

"I..." Nicole frowned, a deep, carnal rumble echoing from her chest. She reached down and gripped Waverly's wrist hard, stopping the motion of the brunette's thumb stroking against the very tip of her cock. "Way over a week ago. I must have known your heat was coming soon." 

"And you didn't say." 

"I wanted to wait," Nicole argued, her eyes black as she locked them with Waverly. "You've no idea how hard the wait has been... For you to be in heat. How desperately I needed you to be in heat before I allowed myself inside you. Waves..." Nicole closed her eyes, shaking her head left to right, her voice deep and visceral. "I can't wait any longer. Not if you keep..." 

"Then don't," Waverly said softly, knowing she was already slick, her groins already filling with liquid fire, sloshing inside, the spray drowning the space between her legs.

"But let me take care of you first," Waverly brought her forehead to rest against Nicole's. "And then I want you to take me, Nicole." 

Heat flashed behind Nicole's eyes. 

Waverly pushed on. 

"I know how I want to be taken, I know how I want you to fuck me," Waverly's hand resumed the slow stroking along the length of Nicole's cock, her breath ghosting against the red head's lips, their pants mingling together. "I know how you want it," Waverly brought her hand back to the tip, twisting her fingers over and around the head.

Nicole raked her fingers through Waverly's hair, tangling her fingers in the tumbling locks and gripping hard. She pulled the brunette's head back forcefully, baring the younger woman's neck to her, the unmarked, smooth expanse of skin. As Nicole brought her lips against the honeycomb slope, drawing her tongue along the column and up to Waverly's pulse point, Waverly mewled. Her eyes fluttered shut, groaning as the red head worried at her jugular with sharp teeth, sucking the skin and nibbling in a way that wasn't soft.

But Waverly ensured, even with her eyes closed, that her hand continued its ministrations, sliding along the length of Nicole from base to tip, over and over. Liquid seeped from the tip, providing the perfect amount of wetness for Waverly's delicate fingers to wrap firmly around the width, sliding with ease up and down, over and over. 

"Nicole," Waverly violently shuddered. "Don't you want to know?"

The older woman drew back, staring into Waverly's eyes. "Tell me." Her voice was nothing but a salacious rumble, gravely and thick. 

Waverly moaned as Nicole released her grip of the brunette's hair, letting the tangled locks fall. Her hand came down, caressing Waverly's jawline, before coming to rest on her throat. She gripped with the slightest of pressures, her hips now rocking into Waverly's hand. 

"I want to mate with you like a good Omega, a submissive Omega," Waverly whispered between quick breaths, holding her thighs together; she felt as though she could feel every delicate stroke of her fingers along the length of Nicole's cock, every twist of her hand, ever stroke of her thumb against the base or tip. The sloshing fire whipping erratically within her was beginning to burn. "I want to let you have me, fuck me with abandon. I want you to have me on all fours, my legs stretched out so I can bare myself to you, so you can fuck me without restraint, like an animal. So you can fuck me like an Alpha should."

Nicole groaned, a gutteral sound, her hand tightening its grip around Waverly's throat, her eyes dark and dangerous and wild. Waverly couldn't help but stare into them, drowning in the dark pools of possessive desire that demanded Waverly undivided attention. It was impossible to look away. It was adding a whole other seductive layer to their encounter, one that made Waverly's Omega desperate to be dominated, to be submissive to the every whim of the Alpha staring her down. 

Waverly could feel Nicole's hips rocking with each stroke, into the warmth of Waverly's generous hand. She could feel the red head's length twitching against her palm, the length hot and heavy, responding not only to Waverly's confident touch, but her lust-filled words; Nicole was sure, words that would sound cringe-worthy and sour coming from somebody else's lips. But from Waverly... Nicole groaned, feeling herself burn under Waverly's fingertips.

"Waves, I'm..." Nicole was gasping for each breath, her lungs burning, her muscles tightening, searing with lack of oxygen, lack of energy as Waverly's movements outdid Nicole's ability to withstand the pleasure. "I'm close."

Waverly hummed deliciously, knowing Nicole would feel the vibration against her palm on the column of her throat. The brunette tightened her own grip ever slightly, shortening the pumps of her hand. She slid only halfway down the length, and then back up, twisting her fingers around the throbbing head of Nicole's cock. She moved with agile ease, feeling the pulsing length harden impossibly further in her grip. 

"Don't you want to take me?" Waverly pushed, delighting in the clench between her legs as Nicole's eyes darkened, her stare burning into her own retinas as she looked back at them. 

Nicole's stare both frightened and excited her. She'd been afforded a more than generous image of Nicole when jealous, felt the hardening of the red head's muscles, the twitch of her expression, been at the receiving end of the older woman ensuring she knew exactly who she belonged to. But Nicole had never quite looked like this, so carnal, so lustful, so proprietorial. Waverly's Omega internally rolled over, showing her toned stomach submissively and widening her legs to expose herself to her taker. She'd never felt a need to be had quite this severe before, and had never felt the exilirating, addictive mix of sweat-inducing fear and white, hot arousal. 

"Don't you want me filled with you? Don't you want me taking all of you inside me?" Waverly stroked faster, her own breathless pants mingling with Nicole's desperate drags for air. "Don't you want me to be a good little Omega and let you fuck me till we're both sated?" 

And that did it. Something in Nicole snapped, almost audibly, clearly visibly. Even as the older woman released herself into Waverly's hands, spilling copious amounts of thick fluids into the sheets, her eyes turned to black, two flaming embers of obsidian. The only sign Nicole had felt anything came from a long, drawn out groan and the straining of her stomach muscles as her abs pulled. Her cock remained hard in Waverly's hand. 

Her hand on Waverly's throat slipped to grip the back of her neck, bringing the brunette's lips to her own. The kiss was hot, demanding, and yet Nicole's tongue rolled only gently, exploring the cavern of the younger woman's mouth tenderly, a familiar duelling dance. Waverly's neck craned, attempting to follow Nicole's lips as they parted, desperate to bring them back together, to feel the red head nip at her bottom lip in an instinctually intimate way.

Instead, Nicole pressed her hand against Waverly's jaw, stopping her. Her thumb stroked against the brunette's bottom lip and Waverly's Omega surged on the familiarity of calloused fingertips against her face.

"You..." Nicole grumbled, her nostrils flaring as she inhaled Waverly's scent deeply, a tidal way of pheromones thick and vast flooding her nostrils, the rest a quick running stream slipping down her throat. "You are... I want to see you when I knot."

Waverly faltered. "You don't want..."

"Oh, I do. I do," Nicole's voice was sure and low, her fingers dipping down to gently caress the side of the younger woman's neck, her eyes following carefully. Her fingertips traced the jutting clavicle, her digits flexing over the soft flesh where neck met shoulder.

Her eyes rolled up to meet Waverly's, and Waverly's changed in recognition. A new fire ignited inside of the brunette, consuming her midriff in a torturously tight ball of flames. Heat licked at Waverly's chest in recognition, splashing along the column of her neck to settle across her face. She swallowed, hard, feeling the struggle to do so as the inside of her throat pulsed with the overactive, throbbing rhythm of her heart.

Nicole had already found the perfect place to maim.

"Then how-."

Waverly squeaked as Nicole snaked an arm around her back, splaying her hand firmly against the space between her shoulder blades, and slid the other beneath Waverly's thighs. It was only momentarily, just enough time to lift Waverly and lay her down on her back, fully. Waverly sunk into the bed spreads, Nicole moving the extra sheets out of the way, throwing them unceremoniously into a heap at the side of the bed, before settling her hips between Waverly's thighs.

Waverly's legs opened submissively, allowing Nicole more than enough space to settle comfortable, accepting her Alpha between them. Her hands came up, brushing through the red head's wild locks, raking over the nape of her neck and scratching over the smooth, porcelain skin of Nicole's back. As she slid her palms back upwards, she could feel the red welts that were beginning to raise. She knew Nicole would be able to feel the strips of heat, she also knew, as Nicole flattened her weight down against her, that Nicole would be able to feel the heat radiating from between her legs, too. 

Nicole leant down, taking Waverly's lips hostage with her own. Her hands come to rest on the bed above each of Waverly's shoulders, her lips swallowing the moan that came as the brunette lifted from the pillow beneath her, seeking out Nicole and the length of cock that should be resting there. Nicole allowed it, unable to hold the shudder that wrapped around and gripped her spine as her lover's wet centre found and touched the stiffness of her shaft. She used her hands to brace herself, to lift herself at an angle that allowed her hips to really settle at the apex of Waverly's thighs, to rock against her, to tease her with the firmness of her herself. 

Nicole gently probed at Waverly's lips, humming her approval as she was allowed access. Her tongue slipped into the brunette's mouth, engaging in a soft and familiar dance with Waverly's. She was forced to pull back, to rest her forehead against the younger woman's, as the perfect tilt of Waverly's hips slides a trail of hot, wet heat along the tip of her cock. She released a shaky breath, one that brushed delicately against Waverly's lips, as heat gripped her entire body in a merciless hold, sparks igniting low in her groin and pulsating along her length.

Waverly felt engulfed by everything Nichole; her heavy, heady scent, gradually over the past week falling from the sweet and unmistakable smell of fresh vanilla doughnuts, delicate and sugar coated and perfectly round, to a smell much deeper and heavier. It filled Waverly's senses and she was drowning in the scent, the taste of Nicole in her mouth, on her tongue, overwhelming. It was a smell that was hard to pinpoint or describe in a way that would give its intrinsic origin justice; but the physical manifestation, its salicious and venereal affects on Waverly, were powerful. It was a visceral reaction, a breif spark that landed into a bottomless pit of liquid fuel, that set Waverly's skin on fire, burning on the inside and out. 

Nicole pulled back, her hand stroking Waverly's cheek. She sat on her heels, hands moving to slide along the smooth expanse of the brunette's legs. She pushed, only needing to gently, and Waverly's legs parted, her knees bending to allow unrestricted access to the space between. 

Nicole dipped her fingers exploratively, her fingtip very briefly brushing over a swollen clit, peaking out, red and neglected, from neat lower lips. Waverly groaned, her toes curling, and Nicole moved in for a further touch. Her fingertip traced downwards, through wet heat, Waverly slick with her own desire. She pressed, firmly, slipping a small length of her finger inside. She hissed at the welcomed clench of Waverly's walls, groaned at how tight the brunette wrapped around the single digit. She felt her cock twitch, eager, wanting to feel that same warmth and welcomed wetness, the same grip of Waverly, around it.

"Nicole," it was a whimper, and a plea, and a moan. 

Nicole looked up, sinking the entire digit into Waverly. She curled as she pulled out, before bringing her fingers to her cock and stroking gently. Nicole gripped herself hard, stroked again, before shuffling forward on her knees, pressing the tip between Waverly's lower lips and sliding upwards.

A hand joined her own, gently knocking hers away. It wrapped itself and guided, bringing the tip to press against Waverly's opening. Nicole obliged, pressing a hand to Waverly's hip and she gently rocked forward. 

Waverly whimpered, looking down, watching as the first inch pressed inside. She could feel the shiver that ran through Nicole and she knew she was already wrapped tight around the brunette's cock. Her Omega, hungry already, wanting to be fed, to pull all of Nicole inside. She didn't care about the stretch, the burning pain that would come. All she cared is that her Alpha would be within her. Finally. Consuming her inside and out. So she reached down, she clung to whatever flesh of Nicole's her hands could reach and she pleaded; her voice was just a whisper, no words were able to be made out, no clear syllables or vowels, but her body spoke volumes for her. 

Her Omega was greedy and wanting. 

Nicole pressed her hips forward, inch by delicious inch, until her entire length was sheathed inside of Waverly. She gave herself a moment, lapping up the shuddering groan from the brunette, and just looked. She could feel sweat at her temple, at the nape of her neck, at the rivets of her spine already. Waverly was hot and wet, unyeliding in her grip around Nicole's cock, trying to draw her in deeper and hold her there. 

"Waves..." Nicole swalled hard, her hand reaching between Waverly's legs. 

Her fingers splayed over the younger woman's pelvis, her thumb skipping between pink lower lips, parted only by the girth of her cock. She flicked her thumb over Waverly's swollen clit, delighting in the moan, the stirring of the brunette's leg as she first curled it towards her, and then slid the flat of her foot along the sheets to stretch it out against the bed. Nicole brought her hand to her mouth, slipped her thumb between her lips and sucked. She growled, her eyes falling shut as her head fell onto the back of her shoulders, not minding that she could feel Waverly's eyes burning into her as she watched. 

Waverly tasted sweet, with an undertone of something bitter and sharp, pungent; the taste was stronger, stronger than usual and Nicole delighted in it, knowing she'd have the brunette at her mercy if she wished to taste. And she would, she wouldn't let a drop of anything Waverly offered to her go to waste. 

But Waverly's hips rocked, grinding forward as she clenched around Nicole, reminding her that right now there was something both herself and her Omega desperately needed. 

Nicole pulled her hips back, not far, and slowly, her hands sliding the length of Waverly's thighs, before rolling forwards again. Waverly moaned, her eyes, wide and unbashful and wild, staring up at Nicole. And Nicole's stared back, a look just as dangerous holding them hostage. 

Nicole started a rhythm. 

Waverly gasped as she felt the delicious, burning stretch switch into something painfully pleasurable. She was tight and hard around the entire length of Nicole's cock, her grip unrelenting. She moved with Nicole, meeting the slow, purposeful strokes. Where the older woman was buried to the hilt, Waverly would press against the red head's toned stomach, her clit pressing against firm, hot muscle. She could feel pesperation gather, her hair once again beginning to stick to her temples and neck, sweat gathering over the endless plane of her stomach and the cavern between her breasts. Her nipples strained and she whined eagerly, her voice high and strained, when Nicole reached up to tweak, pinching firmly. 

A pace was set, slow and gentle, and Waverly's Omega keened eagerly, proud of being filled, overcome with the overwhelming, torturous pursuit of feeling full, before the length would be gone, and then replaced, returning with the same gentle pressure. 

Nicole growled, a deep rumble eminating from her chest. Her cock pulsed inside of Waverly's tight walls, twitching in extreme pleasure when given an angle that allowed her to drive herself into Waverly to the hilt. Flashes of heat, hot and merciless, pulsing up and down her length.

"Fuck..."

Nicole watched as her length was taken in so willingly, and the convulsion, the desperate grab of Waverly's walls, as she pulled out. She looked up, bringing her eyes to Waverly. She was a heated mess, puddled submissively on the bed, her fingers wrapped in the many layers of sheets. A thin shean of sweat covered her neck, predominantly evident in the dip at the bottom of Waverly's throat. Her muscles were taught, tight, rippling beneath her flawless, honeycomb skin. Nicole watched the desperate rise and fall of her chest, the desperate short pulls of air. She watched the brunette's tongue peek between her lips to wet them, lubricating the surface whenever her mouth wasn't wrapped around a cry or a moan.

And Waverly watched Nicole take her in, possessively, a primal hunger turning her eyes black. She felt her chest turn crimson, felt it spread to her neck and cheeks. There was a hard twitch low in her stomach, an invisible force pulling at the already tight muscles of her abdomen, that caused her to clench down, to cry out. And Nicole hissed in response, Waverly now wrapped impossibly tighter around her.

Waverly writhed on the bed, shuddering, and if it wasn't for her neck arched and her hips rolling unevenly, Nicole would be beyond any knowledge that Waverly had found her first release. She was quiet, no cry or moan, but then her hands were reaching out for Nicole, her fingers claws. She grasped at Nicole, bringing her to lean down over her, desperately seeking the reassuring comfort of her Alpha's lips. Her grip around Nicole's cock relented a noticable degree, and Nicole knew she was ready for more.

Waverly gasped, the noise catching in her throat as Nicole's rhythm picked up tempo. Her hand wrapped around Nicole, running first through unruly, messy waves of auburn hair. They moved down her neck and she felt the muscles and viens strained and pressing against Nicole's alibaster skin. They slid down, gripping Nicole's shoulder blades as her legs wrapped round the older woman, locking herself around her Alpha. The heels of her feet pressed into the small of Nicole's back, the hard muscle at the back of her thighs, drawing her on. Nicole's skin became flushed, reacting, her forehead hot against Waverly's. And even over sensitised and breathless, her lungs burning and feverish, she never wanted Nicole to stop.

Her Omega rolled with Nicole, her hips meeting each thrust as they grew quicker and harder, more feral. She stared up into Nicole's eyes, their gazes unrelenting. She could see Nicole's brow furrowing, a single teardrop of perspiration dripping from her temple. Waverly's chest heaved, her lungs tightening as the pace increased further, thrusts now short and fast, some out of sync, sparadoc. Waverly dug her fingernails into the flesh of Nicole's back, hard, not sure if the slick moisture beneath her fingers was blood or sweat. But the pain, the deep groan from Nicole, urged her on.

Waverly could feel Nicole rutting against her, her hips desperately trying to cling to some form of rhythm, consistency, but being unable to. She pulled herself tight around Nicole, clamping down hard, retaining her grip even as the older woman continued to thrust, in and out. Waverly knew that she wanted to wait, wanted the next roll of pleasure that would leave bright, white sparks behind her eyelids to be with Nicole, to be submissively in tune with her Alpha's pleasure.

The tongue scouring across her neck, dipping into the divet at the bottom of her throat as Nicole dipped her head, reminded Waverly that it wouldn't be long. That if she could hold on, focus on the burning, tight pain contorting her muscles rather than the pleasurable waves of euphoria as Nicole bucked desperately against her, they could reach the cliff edge, high and pumped full of endorphins, together. 

Waverly felt Nicole's tongue moving, her teeth nibbling and nipping the skin of her shoulder. She hissed, even as a particularly hard thrust meant it ended in a high pitched moan. The older woman gently bit, raking her teeth against skin. Nicole had found the perfect spot and the Omega delighted, her hands winding into damp curls of red hair, scratching against Nicole's scalp as she urged her on, encouraging her.

Waverly, momentarily distracted from the delicious torture of Nicole's mouth against her neck, cried out as something pushed against her opening, threatening to tear, stretching her in a way that made Waverly feel unsure about whether it was balanced in its pain as it was in its pleasure, whether it was even all together welcome. But her Omega was there to assure her it was, quickly reassuring, widening her legs, opening her hips to take Nicole's knot in. She felt Nicole press against her, hard, jutting with short thrusts of slapping skin, grunting.

"Nicole," each syllable is cried out individually and Waverly clenched her fist in Nicole's hair, her other hand clinging to the middle of Nicole's back.

Her nails pressed, hard, breaking skin and digging still further.

And then a new pain arrived, sharp and pinching as Nicole bit down. The red head sunk her teeth down into the spot where neck met shoulder, the bottom row of canines marring the skin below Waverly's collarbone. She bit hard, harder than she intended to, but she was unable to stop herself as she felt blood splash into her mouth and Waverly convulse around the length of her cock. She was finally there and Nicole held her hips still, her body arching in a curve above Waverly, as a thick spray of liquid left her shaft, followed by another, and another. She knew Waverly had followed, that they had dived into the depths of the unknown together as their bodies pressed tight against one another's.

And then Nicole collapsed. She was hot, covered in sweat, and grunting as her lungs tried desperately to alleviate the short fall in oxygen that had built; her teeth released their hold of Waverly's flesh, her tongue moving to lap the skin, her Alpha both pleased and yet remorseful, knowing a mark so deep wasn't needed, yet it had seemed utterly unavoidable. Nicole tended to the mark attentively, her tongue soothing the burn, gentle against the already bruising wound.

Nicole registered that Waverly was back with her, present, her legs moving to tangle with her own, her hand beggining to just gently stroke the older woman's damp hair. Waverly hummed, her voice breaking, hoarse. The Alpha purred in response, lavishing in the attention as Waverly held her tight against her, accepting the weight of the taller woman, allowing the Alpha to pin her to the bed as she nuzzled comfortably into the crook of her Omega's neck.

Waverly's eyes became lidded and heavy; she could still feel Nicole hard inside of her, and she was glad of the decisions she had made before this evening.

"How long?" Waverly asked, her free hand stroking smoothly over the skin of Nicole's back.

Nicole made a noise, her breaths deepening. Her Alpha was truly spent, and even in her own state of gripping exhaustion, Waverly couldn't help but smile. Her Omega was pleased, sated and satisfied that she had served Nicole well, that they were finally bonded, mated. And the humming of her muscles, singing their own pleasant tune, told her that for now, her body was content too.

"Twenty or thirty minutes," Nicole's voice was deep and murky. "Might be longer," her nose stroked against the brunette's pulse point, before her head settled once again on her Omega's chest. "It's my first knot with you, only your second heat, it could stay for a bit longer."

Part of Waverly glowed at this; to know her Alpha was fully sated, too. And that they'd lay here with one another, connected in such an intimate and carnal way for some time. She was even more delighted she had taken the offered pills; a decision that had caused her some trouble at first, because was any medication entirely effective? But to have Nicole buried so deep inside, her knot moulding them together, to know Nicole had emptied herself inside of her, copious amounts of thick, viscous fluid meant only for her Omega, had her heart swelling in her chest. 

She instinctually understood that had even the thinnest layer of latex been present, it would have left her Omega unsatisfied, and herself disappointed.

Waverly held Nicole tighter, delighting when the Alpha's weight fell more heavily against her; Nicole was drifting, and Waverly closed her eyes, content to drift with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment. Kudos. Must. Have. Please let me know what you think! Tell me what you want to see, ideas or prompts or... Future chapters... Let me know.
> 
> I always keep my promises.
> 
> Also, it turns out I wrote three parts of this in past tense and then one part in present (a nightmare) - my muse was clearly too engrossed in the entire project. I have gone through to correct what I can find, but if there are more mistakes, just know it's because I became really engrossed in writing this part.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading! Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
